Unlikely Partners
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: After a problem with Obito's hold on the Juubi, Madara and Naruto are sent to an new world far different from their own. Now without chakra and bound to each other by their souls, can these two enemies overcome their differences to become a true team to fight against the Madness of the Kishin as meister and weapon. Naruto/harem Madara/small harem. I used to be Bloodreaperex
1. Chapter 1

Ok this will be my third story that I will have at this time. I am a very busy man and my work schedule recently became tighter so don't expect weekly updates for this story but it might be updated weekly depending on my schedule.

I will say this now. If you don't like the way I right then don't read. I don't need to know that you hated the story and refuse to read it. If you have real creative criticism ok but no bashing since its just a waste of time. Also its my story so don't ask me to make changes that would alter the entire plot of the story.

Yeah so it will be a Naruto/Tsubaki/Marie/Blair/Patty/Liz/Maka and Madara/Madusa/Arachne

Madara will be Naruto's weapon that's final.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his to allow them to adapt to the light of the room. He found himself in a unfamiliar infirmary like that which he had never seen before. It looked far more advanced then those he had seen in Konoha. He looked down at himself to see that he was covered in bandages. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was fighting Obito and Madara with Sasuke and the four past Hokage when Obito started to change and eventually exploded in a blinding light.' Naruto thought to himself.

The blond heard a groan from beside him. Naruto turned his head ignoring the stiffness in his neck to see a equally injured Madara on the bed next to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to move to kill the Uchiha but the retrains and fact that his body was stiff as a rock prevented him from moving to the downed Uchiha.

'Damn it! Kurama are you there?' Naruto mentally asked in his mind to see if the demon fox was still there but got no response. He was confused, who would treat Madara Uchiha. He was know world wide as public enemy number one so who would help him.

"So your awake Uzumaki" the old uchiha said to the blond. Naruto glared as best as he could at the man. "Calm down boy I can't move and neither can you. Let me ask you something. Can you feel your chakra?" The Uchiha patriarch.

Naruto thought about it and noticed it. HE HAD NO CHAKRA! His once massive reserves were gone now. "What did you to me" The blond growled at the man.

"I have done nothing boy. I too can't feel my chakra so what makes you think I had a hand in your problem." Madara countered coldly. He too was confused, his edo tensei body should have healed all injuries by now and if he had no chakra then his body would have fallen apart. He could only conclude that he now had a living body.

"If you didn't do it then who did it?" Naruto growled out. It didn't make sense now, neither him nor Madara had chakra anymore. On top of that how is Madara injured if he was revived through edo tensei.

"So you two are awake." a female voice interrupted their conversation. Her facial features consisted of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hn. We were just finishing here." Madara said with the trade mark Uchiha scowl. "Now tell me where we are woman." Madara demanded from the blond nurse who looked at him with confused eyes.

"Your in the DWMA. We found you two in the desert in a large crater half dead." The blonde answered the Uchiha question.

Naruto looked over at Madara who narrowed eyes. "Do you have to be so rude Madara-teme. If I could move I would have killed you by now." The blond shinobi said to the injured Uchiha who sneered back at him.

"Shut it boy." Madara said coldly at the blond jinchuriki. "You would be dead before you could even land a blow on me." the Uchiha taunted the Konoha shinobi. Madara turned his attention back to the nurse, "Now tell us where this DWMA is wench."

"Well for one thing I have a name. Its Medusa by the way." She said with a scowl. She was tired of hearing the injured man insulting her like that. "DWMA is a academy in Death city Nevada." Medusa explained to the two shinobi.

"Well look what you did teme." Naruto said with his own scowl as he faced the Uchiha. "The only person willing to heal you and you insult her. While we are on the subject of healing how are you hurt teme? Your body should have healed automatically." The toad sage asked the uchiha.

Madara scoffed at him, "I don't know but I have a feeling that I have a real body again s leave it at that boy." Madara said to the blond.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but I was told to take you to the Death room to talk to Lord Death." Medusa said to the two who paled at the words 'Death Room'.

"WHAT!?" Both shinobi yelled at the mention of a Death room. They were in a lace called Death city and were on their way to the death room to talk to a man called Lord Death. Both naturally came to a conclution. "WE"RE DEAD!" both shouted.

"What no your not dead. You two were close to dying but we got you two in time." Medusa said as she scribbled a few things on her clip board. "So are you two good to go are what?" She asked the shinobi who nodded slowly. Medusa smiled at the two and released the restraints allowing the two bandaged men to sit up.

The two glared at each other and seemed ready to attack each other even if they were injured.

"Hey no fighting" The school nurse told the two. "Your clothes were mere scraps so Lord Death was generous enough to get you two some." She said as she walked to the door of the room. "Meet me outside the room once you two are done." And with that she left the infirmary leaving the two shinobi by themselves.

Madara and Naruto glared at one another the second she left the room. The tension in the room was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Both were confused at there predicament and hated each other. Both studied each other for any sign that the other would attack.

Naruto however noticed something off about the Uchiha. "Madara-teme" Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he glared at the man who had ruined his life.

"What is it boy" The Uchiha said to the Uzumaki with his patented scow.

"Are you... shorter then before" Naruto asked as his eyebrow rose slightly.

"What are you talking about boy" Madara growled at Naruto who he believed was now trying to insult him by calling him short.

"It just seems like you aren't as tall as you used to be." Naruto said with slight curiosity.

Madara tired of hearing the blond walked over to a mirror only to find the Uzumaki's words holding truth. He was indeed shorter now. Not just shorter, he was younger as well. His once long hair was now only down a few inches under his shoulders but still had the bang covering most of his right eye. The real kicker came when he found that he couldn't use his Sharingan or Rinnegan . "What the hell!" Madara roared as he turned to Naruto. "This was your doing wasn't it!" he blamed the jinchuriki.

"What?! Why would I make you younger you fool? If anything I would have made you older!" Naruto yelled back at the Uchiha who charged at the blond.

Naruto quickly got into his Taijutsu stance and jumped at the Uchiha. Before the two could start their fight Medusa slammed the door open. "I thought I said no fighting!" the blond nurse scolded the two shinobi who looked at her from the corner of their eyes.

"He started it" Naruto huffed as he pouted at being scolded by someone he didn't know at all.

"Shut it boy! I want to know what the hell you did to me and my eyes!" Madara demanded from the blond who looked at him and stuck his tongue out at him. This infuriated Madara to no ended as he did a tiger sign and tried to exhale a fire ball only to fail with a small ember coming out from his lips.

"Ha! Take that Madara-teme!" Naruto smirked at the enraged Uchiha who was glaring at him with all the hatred he could muster... which was a lot.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GET THIS MEETING OVER WITH!" Medusa yelled back at the two. Her patience was really running low now, really it was like the two blamed each other for everything that went wrong in their lives. If only she knew.

Madara and Naruto knowing that it was best to get more information an their situation the trying to kill each other started to get dressed. Medusa couldn't help but blush at the well sculpted bodies of the two shinobis more specifically in her eyes Madara.

Seeing that they were done getting dressed the school nurse motioned for them to follow her. The entire walk to the death room was quite with tension. Both Madara and Naruto blamed each other for their current situation and for their many failures.

The entrance to the Death Room was located at the end of one of the passageways in the school, indicated by a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' "Well here you two go." Medusa said before leaving. Naruto went through the door while Madara stayed for a second watching Medusa's hips sway away.

"Hey Teme hurry up." naruto called snapping Madar from his daze. Madar grumbled something about annoying plan ruining brats before following.

Although from the outside, the door is firmly placed on a wall, when one walks inside the Death Room, when looking at the door from inside the Death Room, the door seems to be standing on its own with no wall behind it, implying that it might be some sort of different dimension.

After going through the door, Madara had to walk through a tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines. After that, they reach the main part of the room.

The strange-looking room known as the Death Room was dome-shaped and had a domed ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds, which was contrast to what Madara would expect from a dwelling of a typical Grim Reaper. The clouds actually floated around as if the ceiling is an actual sky, sometimes with the clouds drifted along the ground. The main part of the room was a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it. In the centre of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top. At the top of the dome, small windows showed the scenery outside.

Around the platform was a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity. The entire ground around the platform was filled with strange cross-like foundations rising from the ground.

In the middle of the room were Three figures. One was a man in a suit with shoulder length red hair that reminded Naruto of Nagato. The next was a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He had a large screw/bolt going through his head, while the other was a figure in a pitch black cloak with several jagged edges with a cartoony scull mask for a face.

"Well hiya!" The skull faced being said in a animated voice fully of cheerfulness. "Well come to the Death Room I'm Lord Death also know as Death or Shinigami." He said as he waved with a large cartoon like hand.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Madara roared out at what the so called Death God has said. Madara refused to believe that a being of such power looked as ridiculous as the monstrosity he was looking at. "There is no way that this, this, THING is a god!" Madara denied.

"Teme calm down." Naruto told the Uchiha.

"Quite boy! I am tired of hearing your annoying voice. I kill yo..." Madara's rant was cut off by the 'Shinigami's' over sized hand slamming down on his head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as the 'Almighty' Madara Uchiha was struck into the floor by some sort of a cartoon character.

"Now if that's over with I have things to discuses with you two." the clocked man said looked down at Madara. "And for the record. I AM the god of death and will not hesitate to rip your soul out." Lord Death said with a new deeper voice.

Naruto smirked at the sight of Madara on the ground holding his head in pain. "That's what you get Teme, you should know better then to talk down to a god no matter how cartoonish he looks." Naruto said with a large grin. Naruto turned to the Shinigami, "No offence but you know nothing like the Shinigami I know. The one I knew had purple skin, long spiky white hair, yellow eyes and horns." Naruto described the death god who had sealed away the Kyuubi in him.

"OH! That's the Shinigami of the Shinobi world!" Lord Death said with his bubbly voice returning in place of the deeper one.

"Shinobi World?" Naruto asked the god.

"I'll take it from here. Hello I'm Dr. Franken Stein" the man with grey hair said as he walked towards the two. Naruto didn't know why but the man reminded him a bit of Orochimaru when he was alive. "When the two of you appeared a few days ago there was a huge surge of energy and disruptions in the time-space field. From the readings I got from it a hole was created from a source of energy from another time and space that pieced it's way to our dimension. Are you following me?" the mad scientist explained.

Naruto shook his head, "I have no idea what the hell your saying." the blond said with a frown. By this time Madara had already gotten back up wand was still glaring at the Death god.

Stein sighed, "In other words, a powerful blast energy from your world took both of you from there to here." the professor simplied it down for the knuckle headed blond.

Madara could no longer keep quite, "Obito's explotion! When Obito's seal malfunctioned it must have released the burst of energy that brought us here." Madara concluded from what he had heard. "So can you take me back to our world or not. You can keep the blond, he was always a thorn at my side." Madara growled at the three who stared at him.

Lord Death simply lift his hand and chopped down on Madara's head. "You should really learn to be quite." the god said to the Uchiha. "Now unfortunately it is against god law to transfer a soul from one world to another. The only way that it would possible was if I transferred you to a pocket dimension but thats as far as I or any other god can get." Lord death said with a bit of sadness in his voice at the fact that he couldn't help the two.

"So we're stuck here" Madara muttered to himself but everyone was able to hear it. "Well I'm leaving this pathetic place." the Uchiha founder said as he turned to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." the red head said to the black haired villain. "Both you and the blond have very powerful and large souls. With out the knowledge on how to use it you'll be a very large and easy target for evil humans who will seek to eat your soul." the red haired man said to the Uchiha who looked back at the man.

"Well he's evil so does it matter" Naruto said as he dismissed the red haired man's worry.

"That is not correct... I'm sorry what was your name?" the Shinigami said.

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The teme is Madara Uchiha." naruto said as he pointed at the Uchiha.

The god nodded an continued to speak, "as I was saying, his soul is not corrupted so he is not considered a evil human. Both of you have what are considered Strong Souls which are worth 99 pure souls. If you manage to learn to use them in battle you two could be two of the strongest warriors on the planet."

"Are they like having large chakra resurves?" naruto asked the three older men in front of him.

"Chakra? whats that?" Stein asked the blond with a interested gleam in his eyes.

"Chakra is the energy that all shinobi use to preform jutsu. It is made from the physical energy made by every cell in the body and the spiritual energy made by experience." Naruto explained the basics of chakra to the mad scientist.

"Hmm interisting. Do you mind if I experement on your body. I believe that I may be able to get some great date."

"WHAT!"

"Stein!"

"Sorry but maybe your chakra got converted into soul wavelength." Stein theorized.

"Back on subject I believe that it's best to stay here" Lord death said

Madara thought about it. Was it a good idea to go out into a unknown world with no chakra or knowledge on the society or how to use the power he had. "Fine I'll stay here." Madara said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Good!" the god said. He really didn't what the two of them to leave after seeing their soul wavelengths Madara's was dark blue in color with spiky midnight blue 'hair' covering the top and it's right eye. The soul seemed to be scowling at all times. The visible left eye was bright red with three comas around the pupil. Naruto's soul wavelength was yellowish orange with a goofy grin plastered on it with three rectangular whisker marks on each cheek. It had spiky 'hair' that covered the top that had two horn like spikes. The soul also had two fox ears coming from the sides.

"I guess I'll stay as well." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Ok then I'll give you the intro. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this Academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself." He said as he pointed to himself when he said that he founded the school. "So basically we're an organization that serves to protect and preserve peace! I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Here a meister and a compatible weapon form a team to hunt down evil humans." The god finished explaining to the two.

"Fine so when do I get my weapon." Madara asked Lord death.

"Sorry but you have a weapon soul." Stein said with a chuckle at the Uchiha's reaction. Madara's face contorted in rage at the fact that he was to be a weapon for someone else.

"Fine then you is my partner." Madara said through gritted teeth as he glared at the other people in the room.

"Him" the Shinigami pointed at Naruto.

"WHAT!" Both yelled at the god.

"I can't be his partner! he's the reason why my world was thrown into chaos! He ruined the lives of so many people back home. If it wasn't for him my parents wouldn't have died the night I was born!" Naruto screamed at the death god. Spirit eyes widened when he heard that the boy's parents died the night he was born. He was a loving father even if his daughter hated him. He loved children and to know that a child lost both his parents when he was born saddened him.

Madara scoffed, "Please it was Obito who killed your parents. I gave him the mission to collect the Biju but I never told him to attack Konoha and set the Kyuubi free. He did that on his own." the uchiha said to the Uzumaki who glared at him. "besides I refuse to be this boy's partner. He and his village are the reason why my plan to bring peace to the world through hypnosis failed."

"That peace would have been a lie! It would have just been you controlling everyone!" naruto growled at Madara who looked like he didn't care.

"Be that as it be, you two are bound to each other now. When the two of you were brought to this world a permanent link was made between your souls that even I can't break. I would be shocked if the two of you could separate more then a hundred feet without feeling discomfort or pain, because of this you two will not be able to have any other partner beside each other unless madara becomes a death scythe." Lord Death.

"So I'm stuck with this teme!" Naruto whined as he pointed at Madara as anime tears streaked down his face.

"Yep" Lord death said in a optimistic tone. "You two start tomarrow. Bye bye." Lord death said as he dismissed them. "Spirt show them to their living quaters." Shinigami said to the red head. Spirit nodded and lead the two shinobi away.

"Out of all the shitty things that could have happend I had to be stuck with you." Naruto said as he glared at the now younger and living Madara.

"I'm not happy about this either but you heard him. We would be dead meat if we went out their with now knowledge or power and you're the only one who will allow me to use my full power." Madara said with distaste as the three walked to there dorm.

"here we are." Spirit said to the two as he opened the door for them. The room had a kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms. "If you two need anything just call for a teacher." He said as he walked passed Madara before stopping at Naruto. "If you ever want to talk I'm usually in the death room." Spirit said to the blond before leaving.

'Well I guess it could be worse' both shinobis thought before they each went to their separate bed rooms.

* * *

Ok I know that the plot is weird since it had Madara and Naruto being partners but I ask you to give it a chance. This is my first crossover so don't be a troll. Leave suggestions or comments in the reviews. If you have any questions then just ask in the reviews or PM my account and I'll try to get around to it.

I hoped you liked it.

Also should I make Kid a girl. I don't really care but I'll ask you guys.

Check out my other stories

Also review, Favorite, follow.

later


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all of so much. The first chapter turned out to be a big hit in my book with over 40 reviews. Also for Kid being a girl, I'm keeping track of everybody who has said either girl or boy. So far it's Girl-12 Boy-3 so right now female Kid is winning so if you wand or do not want Kid to be female then review and state your mind so that we may enter a new age of GODS... sorry wrong anime/Manga I got carried away didn't I? Hehehe. Well I know you guys don't want to hear me talk so lets roll up are sleeves and get to work.

Naruto/Tsubaki/Marie/Blair/Patty/Liz/Maka

Madara/Madusa/Arachne

* * *

chapter 2

Sunlight peeked through a gap in the red curtains that hanged over the window's in the room. On the bed Naruto grumbled about how he would destroy the sun, overall a typical morning for him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he put on the cloths that were in the closet which were a burnt orange t-shirt and black shorts.

Opening the door to leave the room he walked out. Walking to the kitchen he looked over at the table to see Madara drinking a mug of coffee, "Morning Madara." Naruto yawned as he opened the frig to get something to eat. 'Wait a second.' Naruto thought as realization dawned on him. "MADARA!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the Uchiha.

"What?" Madara asked in an irritated tone.

"Why are you in my house?!" Naruto asked as he got into a taijutsu stance ready for combat.

Madara scoffed at the question, "Have you already forgotten that I live here with you now." Madara said with a sneer. Having to room with one of your mortal enemies wasn't number one on his things to do list.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled the events from the previous day. He and Madara had been sent to another dimension during the battle with Obito. "Oh yeah" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot"

"Baka" Madara muttered before taking a bite of toast. The tension in the room was thick as the two enemies that were now forced to be allies glared at each other neither ever taking their eyes off each other.

Hearing a knock on the door Madara stood up and answered it. Other the other side Spirit waited for someone to open the door. Walking in after Madara opened the door, he looked from the Uchiha to the Uzumako with a slight smile.

"So how are you two doing?" Spirit asked the two who glared at the red-head. Seeing that the two didn't find his comment funny at all he decided to get to business. "Lord Death asked me to bring both of you to the Death room." Spirit said as he motioned for the two to follow behind him.

Death Room

Naruto and Madara stood before Spirit, Stein, and Lord Death. After a few Shinigami chops to Madara's head the five started to talk. "Ok you two, since everybody else in your age group have had a few years of experience in kishin egg hunting I've decided to give the two of you a tutor to help you get on e even footing since you have no idea how to use your soul and you no longer have chakra to use jutsu. According to your world's Shinigami you two were some of the best Shinobi that your world had ever produced so learning how to utilize your soul shouldn't take more than a month to get on par with most people in your age group." The death god explained to the two.

"Really?! Thank you so much Shinigami-sama!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes at the fact that he would have someone to teach him. He always did like learning new ways to fight evil.

Madara like always scowled but nodded, they needed this training in order to survive in this new world and he would be damned if he died because is 'partner' was weak so as much as he hated to admit it he would have to work with the Uzumaki and be his, dare he say it weapon.

"Good! Now I've arranged for Madara here to be trained by my personal weapon Spirit." The god said as he motioned to the red-head beside him who wave lazily at his new student."Naruto, you will be trained by the strongest mister to ever come out of the DWMA, Professor Stein." He pointed at the man and the chair who was giving off a Orochimaru like vibe.

"Follow me" Stein said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him while Madara went with Spirit.

Stein's Lab (Outside)

After about half an hour of traveling through Death city the two had finally arrived at Stein's lab. The silver-haired mad scientist turned to Naruto. "Now then, as you know I will the one that will train you in combat using your soul so I feel as if I should tell you about what I will teach you." Stein said as he stood up from his chair and walked so that he was a few meters in front of Naruto. "First I'll teach you how to focus your soul so that you'll be able to use it to its full potential. As a mister your soul must always be strong because if you are weak then your weapon will be weak as well." The mad scientist explained to his student.

Naruto nodded, it made sense to him. If the wielder was weak then no matter how strong the weapon was then it would be useless even if his weapon was one of the few people he truly hated in the world.

"Good now concentrate on your soul and bring out all the power you can from it." Stein instructed to the blond who closed his eyes as focused on bringing out the power in his soul. Sweat dripped from Naruto's forehead as is soul wavelength became steadily stronger as he brought more power. Stein nodded in approval at the power the blond had. 'If he and his weapon could find a way to work in perfect resonance then they may no will become the most powerful mortal weapon and mister combo in history.' The scientist thought to himself.

After about a minute Naruto dropped to the ground as sweat dripped down his skin while. Panting he looked up at Stein who had a small smile adorning his face as the mad scientist felt a bit of satisfaction at the short demonstration of power.

"Impressive, you have by far the most potential I have seen in any other mister since myself." Stein said as e wheeled himself towards the entrance to his lab. "You have ten minutes to rest before we continue to train." Steins said as he entered the lab with the doors closing behind him with a bang.

With Madara and Spirit

Madara was officially pissed at the red-head. He had expected to be trained how to use his soul so that he could fight but here he was at a Maid café with a now drunk Death Scythe who had a woman hanging of both his arms.

"What are we doing here you fool!" Madara roared at his fellow weapon. How dare this guy waste his time by bringing him a UCHIHA to such a demeaning place like this. "You are supposed to be training me not flirting with women" He growled at the man.

Spirit just laughed as he took another swing of saké. "Your first lesson is here Madara-san!" The scythe yelled out in amusement. "Before you can battle you have to be able to relax and relieve some of that stress you have."

"I am NOT stressed." Madara said through gritted teeth as he restrained himself from killing the man here and now.

Spirit smirked, "See your stressed. take a few drinks, chill out, maybe get laid." Now Madara was infuriated and was giving his 'Uchiha glare' to Spirit who laughed it off. "Now you will not get any real training until AFTER you relax."

Madara grit his teeth at the man's laid back attitude, "I bet the brat isn't goofing off at a café like we are. Now you were told to train me and you will train me." the Uchiha said to Spirit

Spirit's amused face turned serious. "So you really want to train huh." Spirit said in a tone that had little to no amusement.

"YES! I want to train already." Madara shouted at the man who gained a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Well then, follow me." Spirit said as he put down the amount of money needed for the check plus a tip for the girls. After a walk the two made it to the desert that surrounded the city. Spirit looked at Madara, "First thing you need to do as a weapon is being able to transform into your weapon form. This means that you will have to dig down deep into your soul and draw out the power that rests within you." Spirit explained to Madara the first step which was simple- be able to turn into a weapon at will.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Madara asked sporting his ever-present Uchiha scowl.

"Concentrate completely on your soul and try to find what weapon you are. It will most likely be something that represents you." Spirit told the Uchiha head who nodded.

Closing his eyes Madara flared his soul to its peak. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he concentrated on trying to find his weapon form. "You have to enter your spiritual dimension Madara-san, only then will you find your weapon form"

Madara collapsed on the ground panting. "Why the hell is that so tiring" Madara said, glaring at the man. He hated looking weak and he currently felt pathetic, and he hated every moment of it.

"Because you are so tense that you were trying to force your weapon form out instead of finding it. The Stress prevented you from being able to enter your spiritual dimension." Spirit explained to the other weapon. Madara scowled and stood up on shaky legs.

"Ha! Like something as stupid as tension would keep me from achieving my weapon form." Madara said as he attempted to enter his soul once again. Like before he failed and fell to his knees panting.

"We have a lot of work to do." Spirit sighed as he watched the Uchiha stand back up.

One week later (Madara)

Madara was sitting in a with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, and his hands together in hand seal. Sweat dripped from his brow. He was breathing in short pants as he tried to enter his spiritual dimension. Spirit was in front of him, looking down with a small frown. Madara had made a lot of progress the last week but still hadn't been able to obtain his weapon form.

'Come on, you can do this.' Spirit thought. While Madara still had not gained the ability to transform he had progressed at an unreal rate. the red-head was knocked out of his thoughts when Madara started to glow. 'Yes! he's doing it.' he thought as Madara entered his spiritual dimension.

Madara's world

Madara opened his eyes to find himself at his old home when his brother Izuna lived before the founding of konoha. Opening the screen door, Madara walked into his old house. He remembered the old days before Konoha and before he tried to take over the world. A small smile graced Madara's face a he took a walk down memory lane.

Walking through the house he tried thinking on where his weapon form would be he decided to check the armory that contained his weapons from when he was alive. Entering the armory he examined every weapon he could find from the smallest dagger to the largest halberd. However non of them felt like the right one.

Madara scowled as he walked out of the armory and back to the main room of the house. 'If my weapon form wasn't in the armory then where could it be.' He thought to himself as he headed for the door. As he walked out of the house, he felt a pull on him. Looking back he looked at a gunbai with a kama attached to the end by a long chain. The gunbai had a black body with a burnt orange rim. On each side of dark grey handle that stretched up the middle of the large war-fan was the image of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan on one side and the Rinnegan the other side. The kama had a red blade that was attached to a black handle.

Walking towards his signature weapon, he felt the pull intensify as neared the war-fan. The second he touched it the world exploded white.

Outside

Madara's eyes snapped open showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which transformed into a Rinnegan then back to his normal black eyes.

Spirit smirked, "So you finally found your weapon form. Well then it's time to teach you how to manifest your powers while in human form. They will be nowhere near as strong as when in full weapon form but it will help you if you ever get separated from Naruto.' The red-head said to the smirking Uchiha.

Madara felt great, he could feel more power flowing through him now then he could when he had the entire last week. With a triumphant grin Madara stood up cracking his neck. "Then let's do it."

With Naruto

Naruto was facing Stein in hand to hand combat. While Stein was far slower than some of the shinobi he had face back in his home world, Naruto didn't have chakra so he was also slower than before. In terms of physical prowess, Naruto was far above any human in the world except Madara but had only mid-level control over his soul while Stein had near perfect control. Both were panting but Naruto a little more since his attacks were weaker the Stein's.

Over the last week Naruto had also made leaps in his training. He had learned how to use the Soul Menace from Stein as well as how to increase his strength using his soul wavelength.

"I must admit Naruto, you shinobi are quite impressive. I would love to dissect one of you at some point but I'm afraid that Lord Death will not like that." Stein said with a smirk. While his madness was telling him to do it, it remained repressed enough to keep him from doing it.

Naruto grinned, "Like I would let you dissect me Stein-sensei." Naruto said as he got into a taijutsu stance. While his control over his wavelength was lower than Stein's, his soul was far more potent thanks to him possessing a strong soul.

"Lets see if you can back up that statement." Stein said as his hand lit up with sparks. Spirit charged at Naruto who dodged the attack and countered with his own Soul Menace which Stein dodged by jumping back.

Naruto charged at the mad scientist with his hand glowing a faint orange that extended two feet passed his fingers, giving it the shape of a blade. "Soul Blade!" Naruto yelled as he swung his open hand at Stein's neck. The sliver hair professor ducked under in and delivered a fast Soul Menace to Naruto's stomach.

The blond coughed up blood before he fell unconscious. Stein caught Naruto before he could face plant on the ground. 'He's made so much progress in such a short time and from the report Spirit just sent in Madara has just unlocked his weapon form. These two will one day become near unstoppable.' Stein thought to himself. Over the last week Naruto had learned both the soul menace AND soul blade which was a newer move that he had made only a short while ago. "These Shinobi are quite the fast learners." He said before he brought Naruto back inside to rest.

Three weeks later

The last three weeks of training had been a success for the most part and both Spirit and Stein could say that the two shinobi were at on par with everyone else in their age group even the stronger ones... well if they fought as one that is.

After the first week the two were brought together to train and that's when everything went down hill. The conflict between the two shinobi was clear when Naruto couldn't even hold Madara in weapon form let alone lift it up. Whenever he tried to use him Naruto's knees would buckle from the weight and sparks would electrocute them causing even more conflict for them as the two started to argue even more when it happen.

The two were now on a practice mission in Russia to hunt down a kishin egg that had appeared. Both ninja walked through the snowy wilderness of the large county. Naruto was wearing an orange winter coat and thick wool pants while Madara wore a black coat and jeans.

"Out of all the bloody missions that we could have gotten, we had to get the one on this frozen wasteland." Madara complained as his teeth chattered. Without his fire affinity he wasn't as immune to the cold as he once was.

"Stop complaining Madara-teme. And there are people who call this place home, so calling it a wasteland is rude." Naruto said with a frown as a small cloud of vapor floated out from his mouth.

"Shut up boy. I don't care how rude it is, it;s a fact. Who would want to live in a place like this." Madara said in a shaky voice that showed how cold he really was now. 'Stupid chakra-less world.' he thought as he walked past a tree. Hearing a branch break Madara turned and threw a kunai at the source. Madara went to check out what he killed, but much to his disappointment it was just a rabbit. "Damn it, it;s just a rodent." Madara scowled.

Naruto let out a short laugh, "I made the same mistake on my first C-rank mission." Naruto said much to Madara's annoyance. He would have continued to laugh but his senses told him to dodge. He managed to roll out-of-the-way as a large hammer-like hand smashed down on the spot were he was just standing. "Shit! Soul blade!" Naruto shouted as he rushed at the large beast.

The being that was once human could best be described as an abomination. It was about ten feet tall with light grey skin. It's face contained no eyes or nose, just a large mouth with rows of razor-sharp teeth. It's body was disfigured by massive bulking muscles that made A's look like cream puffs. The most disturbing part was that the hands were large hammer like appendages.

Naruto charged at the beast we his soul blade at full charge. Slashing at it Naruto was shocked to find that it had barely left a scratch on the skin. 'What the hell?' was the last thing he thought before he was batted away with a hammer hit to his left side.

"**Is that all you got human! A punt attack like that could never hurt a god like me!**" The pre-kishin roared out in arrogance.

"Really you? A god? Please don't make me laugh." Madara said as he charged at the being with a kunai. Thanks to his large amount of experience as a shinobi, he was far faster then the beast. However the kunai shattered on contact with the monster's skin. The pre-kishin headbutted Madara with it's iron hard head. Madara was sent flying back as his head rang in pain. 'I really hate not having chakra.'

"**Hahaha! So much for DWMA being a threat. Now I will devour your souls to further increase my power. Look on the bright side, you two will forever be part of the most perfect being in the world.**" The monster barked out in laughter.

"Soul Menace!" Naruto yelled as he smashed his fist into the beast's back. The monster roared in pain as Naruto's wavelength clashed with its own. Naruto went for another attack but was caught by a tail that grew out of the monster's tail bone. The pre-kishin threw Naruto to wear Madara was.

Both slowly stood up, glaring at the monster. 'If only I had more power!' both thought at the same time. The two looked at each other in shock that they both had heard the other's thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Madara, as much as I hate you we need to work together to beat this thing." Naruto force himself to say. He hated the bastard and really didn't want to work with him.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I would rather lose my sharingan then work with you." Madara said with a scowl. To an Uchiha his dojustu was very important. "But I would rather live then die here just because I didn't want to work with you." The Uchiha founder said before he transformed into his weapon form.

Naruto grit his teeth as he lifted up the war fan with both arms, letting the kama drop to the ground. Both himself and Madara felt like lava was flowing through their veins as blood dripped from their noses and ears.

"Amateratsu!" Both yelled as they let out a small fireball of black fire. The beast foolishly charged straight at it, thinking that his skin could stand the fire. Oh how wrong he was. The second the black flames touched his torso he roared in pain as the fires spread over his body, burning off his skin and then eating away at his muscles.

Madara turned back into his human form. Both were now pant hard as they watched the monster burn to ash, leaving only a red soul behind. Madara limped over and took the soul into his hands before eating it. He shuttered at the slimy texture of the soul as it went down his throat. Turning back to Naruto, "Don't expect this to be a regular thing." he managed before fainting with Naruto doing the same a few seconds later. From a distance Stein and Spirit were watching the two.

"They did good." Spirit said with a small smile as he walked to Naruto and picked up the blond with Stein doing the same for Madara.

"Yeah, but they need more work."

* * *

Ok that's was chapter two people.

So far

Madara- 1 soul

Also review the story people. They feed me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA people Bloodreaper is a good boy! How are all you people out their! But really whats up? This story is doing surprisingly well but hey maybe I'm just that good HAHAHAHA. Though I was a bit disappointed when this story got so little reviews for the second chapter. So come on people leave your damn thoughts (Flames do not count as thoughts just bitching) oh and Fem. Kid is still winning by a lot, and she would be with Naruto since Madara is still over a hundred and it would basically be really creepy while both Madusa and Arachne are both also really old yet look young. Also can anyone guess how I will make Madusa a good guy way later in the story? bet you can't

Naruto/Tsubaki/Marie/Blair/Patty/Liz/Maka

Madara/Madusa/Arachne

I don't own Naruto or soul eater

* * *

Best-Worst team ever

Naruto shifted in his bed as he awoke from his slumber. The last thing he remember was him and Madara fighting with a pre-kishin and were getting kicked around until he and Madara actually worked together and used an attack to put the evil-human away with a powerful attack which he didn't remember.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was school hospital. 'I hate hospitals.' Naruto said as he got off the bed, beside him Madara laid, still unconscious from the fight. The blond Meister smirked knowing that even if he was in a new world he still healed at a fast rate. Naruto walked over to the pile of clothes that was laid at the front of the room. It was a copy of the outfit he was wearing before.

"Your finally up." Spirit said as he looked into the room through an opening in the door. The red-haired man entered the room which his hands in his pockets. "That fight you and Madara had been quite the show. At least is showed that the two of you are able to work with each other with the right incentive." Spirit stated with a small smile.

Naruto frowned, "Funny. Knowing Madara-teme he would just say that he didn't need me and that he just took pity on me and granted me the 'honor' of wielding him." Naruto said, it was obvious that he disliked Madara and in Spirit's mind he had the right to dislike him but he still hoped that the two would forget their past and turn into a team.\

"Yeah, well Lord Death wanted you and Madara to go back to his room once you both had awakened. Since Madara is still sleeping, how about we go get a drink." Spirit said with a smirk as he dragged Naruto out of the school.

On the bed, the Uchiha who had been awake the whole time couldn't help but chuckle at Meister's misfortune at being subjected to the horror that is a maid café while listening to the man talk on and on about how GREAT his daughter was. Really he the man wouldn't shut up about her the entire time, it was always Maka this and Maka that. 'Serves you right boy' he thought with a dark chuckle that was heard by a blond nurse standing at the door way.

He was thankful that he and Naruto could be as far away from each other as they wanted within the confines of Death city.

With Naruto and Spirit

Naruto was now in the process of giving himself a concussion. He had been forced by the death scythe to go into a Maid café with him and was forced to watch him flirt with the female workers while he talked about his daughter.

"Maka was so cute when she was six. I remember the first time she hit a boy in the face for disturbing her reading. I was so proud." Spirit said as manly tears of pride streamed down his cheeks.

'Is this what Madara had to go through!' Naruto thought as he actually felt bad for the Uchiha. No one should have to endure this kind of torturer not even someone as vile as Madara Uchiha. Naruto stood up and walked towards the exit of the café. 'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' Naruto mentally shouted. He had to deal with one super pervert before with Jiraiya, he would not be forced to hang around another in a new world.

"Hey where are you going!?" Spirit asked with a shout yet he didn't bother getting up from his place between the two maids.

With Madara

Medusa strolled into the room into her office where Madara was still pretending to be asleep. "Hmm well since no one's here I guess I can finally change into some more comfortable clothing" She said with a small smirk as Madara's face flushed red. She let out a loud moan.

"Stop that this instant!" Madara yelled out as he snapped up only to find the nurse standing in front of his bed with a smirk.

"Awe did the little boy get exited?" Medusa babied the ancient Uchiha who growled back at her. "Oh it seems that I have struck a chord. Is the little boy doesn't like being made fun off." Medusa said before she broke out into a small fit of laughter.

Madara scoffed as he stood up and walked over to the pile of cloths that belonged to him. The Uchiha turned to the nurse, "Get out." he ordered the blond.

Medusa gave him a grinned that reminded him a bit too much of Orochimaru from his world, "Sorry but this is my room so I don't have to do anything you say." Medusa said with a smirk. Messing with the Uchiha was now officially her favorite hobby.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He said as he removed his hospital gown as started to dress himself. Medusa's jaw dropped for two reason the first was the fact that the man was now changing right in front of her and the second was how ripped Madara was for his age... if only she knew.

'Damn, he looks like he was chiseled out of stone.' Medusa thought as a bit of drool escaped her lips as she glazed at the ten pack. 'Maybe I'll take him with me when I put my little plan into motion.' She thought while in her daze which a dark crackle which caused Madara to look at her with a questioning look.

"Hn. I'm done here. If the boy comes here tell him I'll be getting something to eat." Madara said as he put his hand in his pockets and walked out of the room leaving a slightly blushing Medusa, not that he cared. Madara walked down the halls of DWMA looking for the cafeteria. Ever since he was brought to the new world he had found that he felt hunger and exhaustion. 'Curse you mortality.  
' Madara thought.

The Uchiha founder opened the door to the lunch room, but had unintentionally slammed it into the face of 15 year old boy with spiky blue hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of gray material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He had similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hands, were gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear were basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot.

Madara ignored the boy and continued on his way to get some food.

"HEY!" the blue haired boy yelled at the Uchiha who ignored him in favor of collecting something to fill his stomach. Madara picked up a sandwich and sat at an empty table and was about to eat when the blue haired kid jumped on his table. "How dare you ignore a big man like me small man." he said in an arrogant tone.

Madara looked up at the boy with a look of complete disinterest, "Go away shorty" the ancient shinobi said before taking a bit of his sandwich. He could hear everyone gasp at what he said.

"W-What did you call me? I am the Great Black Star! The man who will surpass even god!" He shouted out introduction but didn't get even a bit of a reaction from Madara. Several tick marks appeared on Black Star's forehead as HATED being ignored by anyone.

Seeing that the blue haired pest wasn't going to leave by himself, Madara decided to get rid of him himself. Focusing his killer intent on the boy and giving him his 'Super Uchiha Glare' that all S-rank Uchihas like himself could use, "I said, go away" the Uchiha said in a threatening tone.

However this had effect on Black Star who didn't fear anything. "HA your trying to intimidate me? Please, I too much of a big man to be scared." He said with an annoying grin. "Since you think that your so strong I'll teach you who is the strongest." the blue haired boy said with a cocky smile

"Hn. What ever floats your boat." Madara said as he continued to eat his food. Many of the girl's in the room looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

Black Star's faced glowed a bright red from the amount of rage he was holding back. Not only did this guy blow him of as if he was nothing to him, but he did it in such a cool and bad ass way that made Black Star look like a complete retard. "That's it!" Black Star exploded. "Bring your partner with you two the school courtyard in one hours, we'll settle this then." Black Star said as he left with his head held up high as if he had won.

Madara on the outside didn't even respond or look at the leave Black star and instead continued on with his lunch, but on the inside he was deep in thought. 'Great, now I have to deal with this midget. Hn, he is no match against me or Naruto but if he has a weapon with him then that could be a problem since I will not be able to be at full power without Uzumaki there. (sigh) I guess I'll have to bring the brat for insurance.' Madara finished thinking as he stood up and left to find his blond partner.

One hour later

Naruto and Madara stood side by side as they waited for their opponents. Madara had found Naruto shorty after the challenge had been made wandering around the city. Naruto had betrayed Madara about picking fights with random people, only to receive a blow to the head for being stupid.

Madara had given the blond a shortened version of what happened. Naruto agreed to go in the end to that they could show the blue haired boy that he wasn't as unbeatable as he thought.

"Damn it Madara-teme, are you sure we are in the right place?" Naruto said as he looked around for their opponents. "Well I'm leaving" Naruto said as he began to walk away from the courtyard.

"Running away are ya? Just as I thought-you two are weaklings. A big man like myself is far too intimidating to be faced by such little men like you two." Black Star's voice said from above them. Both former shinobi looked up to see the boy crouching on one of the many spikes of the academy.

"Oh, you came?" Naruto said as he stopped walking away from the courtyard and returned to his placed next to Madara. "Well come down here already I have things to do." Naruto uttered as he removed his hands from his pockets. Black star jumped down from his spot and landed in front of them.

"Alright meet my partner!" He said as he motioned to one of the doors. "Tsubaki come out now so we can teach these little men a lesson on butt kicking!" He called out. Through the doors the woman now known as Tsubaki came out. Tsubaki was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

The woman known as Tsubaki bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for my partner's behavior and our fight" She apologized for the way her Meister acted.

Naruto and even Madara couldn't help but sweat-drop at how different the two were. One was loud and obnoxious while the other was shy and reserved.

"Tsubaki you shouldn't apologize to small people like them especially when your partner is the one who will surpass god." Black Star said arrogantly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy's proclamation, it was far too similar to Sasuke for comfort.

Before Naruto could say anything Madara spoke up. "You know boy you shouldn't proclaim such things..." Madara said as he vanished from his spot in a burst of speed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed a warning to her Meister but was too late.

Madara appeared over to the blue hair Meister in a split second, "... or else you end up six feet UNDER!" Madara said as he slammed his right heel into the back of Black Star's head. The kick smashed the self-proclaimed 'God' into the stone floor beneath him, leave a large crater. Madara jumped back next to Naruto and scoffed, "Too easy"

"I'm not done yet." Black Star said as he stood up from the crater. He had blood pouring from the top of his head and down his nose to his jaw. "Tsubaki, ninjato form." He ordered. His partner nodded and turned into the common ninja sword. Black Star charged at the two with a loud war cry.

"Wow he got back up" Naruto said with a small amount of shock in his voice. He really didn't expect the guy to be able to stand back up like he did. "I guess it's my turn" Naruto said with a large grin at the fact that he could test himself against another Meister.

Naruto shot forward, not using his full speed unlike Madara who simply wanted to crush the arrogant boy. Naruto's hand became covered in energy which extended to a long blade like form. "Soul Blade!" Naruto whispered before he clashed with Black Star and Tsubaki in her ninjato form.

Black Star glared at Naruto who was grinning at fact that the blue haired Meister was having a very hard time blocking the spectral sword. Tsubaki on the other hand was fighting a losing battle against Naruto's powerful yet soothing and warm wavelength. The short Meister grit his teeth as he tried to push back but to no success.

Naruto's grin was still present as he felt Black Star used all his might to try to push him back. "I got to admit, your very strong, but your no match for me" Naruto said as he powered up his left hand with his soul wavelength. "Soul Menace!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist into Black Star's stomach.

The blue haired Meister let out a silent scream as pain coursed through his body. Naruto's powerful wavelength clashed against Black Star's and was completely crushing it. The last thing Black Star saw was Naruto grinning, 'How?' he though before everything went black for him. The Meister dropped to the ground with his weapon changing back into human form and catching him.

"Hn. He was that weak?" Madara said as he started to walk away from the seen of the fight. "Pathetic" he spat as he looked back at where Tsubaki and Naruto were standing. "Are you coming?" Madara asked his Meister.

Naruto grinned, "Go on ahead Madara-teme, I'll meet you bad in our dorm." Naruto said. Madara shrugged as walked away with his hands in his pockets. Naruto turned to Tsubaki, "I'm sorry for the damage I caused to him. I wasn't using full power so he should make a full recovery." Naruto reassured the shadow weapon.

Tsubaki was speechless at what Naruto had just told her. 'H-he wasn't using full power? How can someone have such a strong soul and still be human?' Tsubaki asked herself in absolute shock. "T-thank you" She muttered shyly and a bit of fear at the awesome power the blond possessed.

Naruto smiled kindly, "No problem Tsubaki, maybe we'll see each other around in the city, but make sure to keep that guy out of situations like this. If I wasn't here, then Madara-teme would have either killed him outright and given his soul to the Shinigami or would have completely crushed him until his will was shredded to pieces and left an empty shell of what he once was." Naruto said with small frown as he walked away.

Tsubaki was horror-stricken, one of the men they were fighting was that ruff-less. "Would you do that?" Tsubaki asked the retreating Naruto.

The blond look over his shoulder, "No. Unlike him I try to end conflict as quickly as possible. It is one of the reasons why I can't wield him without suffering extreme pain and internal damage. You have a lot of training to do if you want to match me or Madara-teme in a two on one, but be assured that I would never hurt another Meister unless provoked." Naruto stated before continuing to walk away.

Tsubaki looked at the retreating back of the blond meister. She remembered the warm feeling she got from his soul when she clashed with his soul blade and a light blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of the sensation. She shook the thoughts out of her head for now since she had to get her meister to a doctor.

* * *

Well that it people, chapter 3 of this story. Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you please. All leave your thoughts in the reviews on if Kid should be a girl.

I have the links for pictures on my profile. There are two versions so choose one.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go people. Just to let you know, Fem Kid has been destroying male kid so far. Barely anyone wants Kid to be male which is surprising to say the least.

Oh and sorry I didn't update last week but I had some ...things to on involving a new game that came out of Saturday

Now let's get to the story people.

* * *

Chapter 4- Frienemies

"You didn't have to do that" Naruto said as they walked away from a burning village. The heat from the raging flames behind them could be felt for miles away from the village. The two had gotten a mission to kill a group of pre-kishins in the village and Madara had gotten carried away and fireballed the place to hell and back. Luckily Naruto had evacuated everyone who wasn't evil out of the Egyptian village.

"Please, we saved their lives and how do they repay us? By running us out of town" Madara said with his near permanent scowl prominent on his face. If asked if he felt bad or regretted what he did he would answer with a simple no. He didn't care for the village and unless more kishin eggs started to appear there he had no intention of returning.

Naruto frowned at his partner's statement, "You burned down everything they had!" Naruto shouted back at the Uchiha who didn't even give him a side glaze. 'How can someone be so uncaring for other people.' Naruto thought in disgust.

"they're alive aren't they?" Madara asked his partner but it sounded more like a statement then a question. "This is why I wanted to cast the infinite Tsukiyomi, humans are stupid and value their gold and possessions more then the lives of others." Madara said, his scowl grew slightly when he said this.

Naruto tried to thing of a counter but felt himself unable to come to one. Even during the Fourth Shinobi War many shinobi betrayed each other so that they could escape from a battle. He knew that most of the population in any world were civilians and to them money was their life. "I guess your right" Naruto muttered.

Madara's head snapped over to Naruto, his eyes were wide with shock at what he had just heard. 'Did he just agree with me?' Madara asked himself still surprised by the blond's statement. After regaining his composure Madara asked, "So you agree with me that humans are corrupt?"

Naruto looked down is shame."I agree that many of not most are corrupt." he said with a large frown he didn't want to agree but he couldn't help it- the years of abuse and neglected during his youth had showed him the true ugliness of Konoha that the village kept hidden from the world to make itself look like a utopia. Naruto raised his head but now wore a serious expression, "But not all people are corrupt. There are some people who are truly good." Naruto said with full conviction as he thought about everyone who had helped him growing up. 'Iruka-sensei, Ayame, old-man, Hokage-jiji'

Madara sighed, "Well at least now I know that you aren't completely blind. I agree with you that there are few people who are worth something." Madara said to Naruto as he looked up at the sky. The two didn't like each other but after the battle with Black Star about three weeks ago the two had managed to make a bit of progress but were still unable to work together without feeling intense pain and suffering some internal damage.

Naruto frowned, "But that still isn't a reason for you to try to remove their free will." Naruto stated back to his black haired partner.

Madara scoffed, "Please, the only way that true peace would ever come would be if everyone though and believed in the same things." Madara said as he put his hands into his pockets. Naruto narrowed his eyes on Madara. "Why are you staring at me like that? Its true and you know it, the only reason all the villages came together like that was to save themselves. If they had to sacrifice another village to save themselves then they would have done it in a heart beat." Madara elaborated his point of view.

The blond shinobi growled but not at Madara but at himself since he knew that the statement held some truth. It was proven when the Raikage A suggested that they kill Naruto so that Obito's plan could be held back for a few years but not Killer Bee because he was his own brother and a part of Kumo.

Madara smirked, "From the expression on your face I see that you can't think of a counter" the Uchiha said as he walked next to Naruto who was now glaring at the ground. As much as he hated to admit it Madara wasn't a complete psychopath for the way he thought.

"Shut up" Naruto said but it was barely audible. "Even if what you say is true to some extent free will is what makes us human. If you took that from us then we would all be drones controlled by you and Obito." Naruto said back at Madara.

"But it's those very emotions that you wanted to protect so much that lead to wars." Madara said right back at the blond jinchuriki. "There is no way that you could ever gain world peace just by spreading companion and understanding. It is human nature to seek out conflict, even the war brought peace it would eventually fade once one village does anything to anger another. A selfish Daimyo could be born into the throne and force his village into attacking a small country that is allied to another. This sets forth a chain of event which will lead to lasting anger and thirst for revenge." Madara said in a deadly serious voice.

Naruto didn't even respond to his partner's argument. No mater what he could think of Madara had said something that would countered it. He didn't agree with Madara's methods but the only other choice would be to eliminate anybody who came into power who wanted to plunge the world into chaos. He still believed that everyone could one day learn to see each other as equals but knew it was a herculean task in itself.

"How many souls did you collect?" Naruto asked as to get of the touchy subject.

"I managed to collect 13 souls today. That brings our grand total up to 26 souls in total." Madara said. They had a few missions during the few weeks after the battle with Black Star where they managed to collect twelve souls plus the one from their first mission.

Naruto nodded, he was impressed by their progress. According to the Shinigami most Meisters didn't get that many until a few years of training. "If we keep gaining souls at this rate you will become a Death Scythe within a year." Naruto said with a small chuckle. Normally those who became Death Scythes became the weapons of Lord Death himself but because of the bond that connected the two no one not even Death himself was able to wield Madara since they were from a separate dimension.

After a few weeks of research from Stein, they found that the main reason why they couldn't wield any other weapon or have a different Meister was because they originated in a different dimension so their souls were significantly different from souls formed in this dimensions. Also souls from the Shinobi world were naturally stronger than others since they were strengthened by the chakra which got converted into the soul. A civilian would have the equivalent of a one star Miester, a genin or chunnin would have the wavelength strength of a two star Meister, and a jonin to low kage would have a three star Meister level Wavelength. A average level Kage to higher tier kage would have the soul strength of a high level witch. Lastly a jinchuriki or a ninja or Madara's level had Strong Souls automatically and had the potential to gain Kishin level Souls with enough training.

Lord Death nearly had a heart attack when he learned this. To have two people who had the potential to gain the strength of a Kishin was both frightening yet reassuring. It was frightening since they could become unstoppable if they mastered their power and went rogue but was reassuring because if they remained with the DWMA they would have another counter to fight the Kishin if he himself was unable to do so.

"True but we will still..." Before Madara could complete his sentence, both shinobi felt a dark presence approaching them from above at high speeds. Both jumped away in time to dodge the green blur of an attack. The collision between the blur and the ground kicked up a large dust cloud.

Both Madara and Naruto got into fighting stances as they waited for the dust to clear or for the pre-kishin to attack them. As the cloud thinned they could make out the shadowy image of a large bird with a massive beak. Four crimson red eyes glowed through the dust and glazed upon the two DWMA agents.

"Careful Madara, I sense that this one is stronger than the ones we just killed. It might be even stronger than the one we faced in Russia." Naruto warned his partner of the danger. They had barely beaten the first kishin they had faced and now they had to fight one who could be even stronger than that.

Madara scoffed at the comment, "Speak for yourself" the Uchiha head said forming a ball of fire in his hands. The cloud by now had completely cleared out, revealing a massive light green bird with a white bone like beak which covered the entire head like a mask. The demon bird let out a loud screech.

The two shinobi had to cover their ears from the sheer pitch of the cry. The massive beak parted slightly letting a raspy female voice echo out from between the crack. **"Ah two fresh and strong soul rip and ready to be devoured by me" **The voice said at the two who were glaring at the demon.

No body moved for a few seconds as a light wind blew across path. The stillness was disrupted by Madara's hand bursting in a wild blaze of fires. "Fanned Fire!" Madara roared as he swiped his flame covered hand at the bird releasing a small wave of fire the bird pre-kishin.

**"Foolish human!"** the bird cried, flapping its wings which released a massive gust of wind that dispelled the fire. The massive demon bird flapped its great wings and took to the sky. **"Now you die!"** The bird said as it's bone beak opened up. Dark purple energy started to gather inside of the bird's throat. With another cry a large beam of energy shot down at the two.

"Madara weapon form!" Naruto called out to his partner who nodded. They couldn't let this move hit the ground at all cost. The amount of power this attack had been enough to blow away a large chunk of the area and was impossible to dodge the shockwave that would follow the collision.

Madara grunted but transformed anyways. His entire body was engulfed in light as his form became less stable and flew into Naruto's hands and took the form of a war fan.

Naruto looked up at the incoming beam of energy. He grit his teeth at the excruciating pain that flowing through both his and Madara's body. They had become better partners over the last few weeks and the latest conversation helped a bit since Naruto at least understood Madara's motives but they were still far from perfect beam was now just ten meters away from them.

Naruto brought the fan in front of himself with his left palm pressing on the Sharingan side with the Rinnegan side pointing out at the beam. His entire body tensed as his eyes burned with his determination. 'Now or never' The blond thought to himself as he stood ready as the massive beam struck the fan."Uchiha Return!"

The entire beam was nullified by the fan, but the instant the attack ended a massive blast of energy shot back at the bird demon. The pre-kishin crossed its wings as if to defend itself. The blast engulfed int's entire body and shot into the sky until it dispersed. When the reflected attack ended, Naruto and Madara could see the pre-kishin floating in the air with both it's wings still crossed.

Both shinobi could see that it was still alive and breathing but had taken massive amounts of damage. Its entire beak was covered in cracks and it's once dark green feathers were now charred black.

"No way" Naruto panted out as he stared at the massive bird who uncrossed it's wings and let out another angry cry.

**"Look what you did! You destroyed my beautiful feathers and beak! I'LL KILL YOU!" **She shrieked as she flew down at them at high speeds. The demon had tucked it's charred wings and was now going straight at them beak first while spiraling like a drill. A faint red glow covered her body as she descended down at them.

'Lets do this!' Madara yelled out in Naruto's mind.

Naruto pulled back the fan and got ready to swing it with all his might. By now the damage from holding Madara was showing as he was bleeding from both his mouth and nose and Madara wasn't doing much better.

The blond former Konoha shinobi waited for the spiraling bird to get within range. The demon bird continued its path towards Naruto who was now half way through his swing as the pre-kishin was already within his range. "Gunbai Fanned Wind" The blond yelled.

A strong gust of wind surged out from the blond's place and smashed into the descending bird who upon impact exploded into a spray of blood which rained down on both Naruto and the now human form Madara. Both were panting but Madara received a small relief after devouring the soul.

Small drops of blood rained down over the desert as the two continued on their way to the Cairo DWMA base. This battle proved to the two that they were slowly becoming less of enemies and more of allies but still had a way to go. If they had tried what they did today a few weeks ago they would be dead right now.

"You did well" Madara complemented his blond Meister. Naruto's eyes widened at Madara's statement. The Uchiha founder looked a little uncomfortable at the way Naruto had looked at him when he said that. 'I am not that bad am I?' Madara thought to himself as a sweat drop appeared on his head

"Wow I never thought I would ever hear you say that" Naruto muttered to himself but was loud enough that Madara was able to hear him say it.

Madara scoffed at his partner's comment, "Please, I simply meant that you aren't as useless as the others from our home world. Besides me only you were fit to rule the world back in our home dimension, no one else had the drive to be able to do so." Madara said to his partner.

"As if I would ever try to rule the world." Narutp said to his Uchiha partner. "I don't care for power but for being able to live in peace without conflict." Naruto said with conviction. He didn't need to rule the world to be happy, all he wanted was to live without war and useless death.

"The world needs someone to rule it, without an absolute ruler then there will always be conflict between people. Look at this world and what we have learned about Lord Death's powers. If the world ever fell into chaos he has the power to end all conflict and use his Madness of Order to erase all emotions." Madara said to Naruto.

"But he said that he would only use that as a last resort if the Kishin ever took over." Naruto countered his partner's statement.

"The eye of the moon plan was my last resort. I have watched for over a hundred years and have watched everything that has happened since before even Konoha was founded. I lost my brother because of the conflict my family had with the Senju. After that I realized that the only way for peace to reign would be if the world was all under a single rule." Madara explained to his blond partner who looked back at him confused.

"Why are you telling me this" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand why the Uchiha was telling him all this, they were enemies for such a long time and now he was telling him about his life and ideals.

Madara gained a faraway look in his eyes, "I'm telling you this because while you may have been the one to ruin my plan, you are also the only person in this world who has seen the kind of war I have. The wars in this world are nothing like the ones in our own. No one person here beside the Shinigami and the Kishin is able to to kill an entire army single-handed. In our world people like you, me, Hashirama, your father Minato Namikaze, and the Sandaime Raikage are able to destroy entire armies of ninja. You are in a way the last person here that has a connection to our world." the Uchiha told his partner who looked down at the desert floor.

"I guess we aren't as different as I thought." Naruto said with a frown. "From what I have seen in this world, there are people who in a way are as sick or sicker than Orochimaru. The things that I have learned that have been done to people in this world are unforgivable and the governments just stand by and let it build until it's too late. That is something that I believe Jiji did wrong in our world. He let the tension between the village and the Uchiha built until the Uchihas decided to try to take over which resulted in the death of your clan." Naruto said with a scowl spreading across his face. He had read about what people had done to other human. Consuming each other souls just to gain power, mass murder just because one person fucked up, or attempting to erase an entire race just because they believed that they were below them.

'Maybe we could be partners one day' Both thought as they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes as they arrived at the DWMA base.

* * *

Well there I finally finished. In case you still don't know I changed my name to One-Winged Angel of Death. I thought that my old name didn't represent me well enough for my taste and also I think that it sounds better then BloodReaperEX.

Well leave reviews, faveriote, follow,

About PMs you can PM me if you want but please don't ask about what will happen in later in the story or to give spoilers. It takes away the sense or excitement. Also don't ask questions that are clearly answered by the story, like 'Will Madara and Naruto learn to work together?' No shit they will why the hell would I make them partners if they can't work together later on. Sorry about the rant but I tired or people asking me what will happen or questions that are stated in the story. If you have real questions and are unclear about something that's fine.

sorry for the rant but it had to be said

Madara-27 souls


	5. Chapter 5

What's up readers everywhere. I am here to give you guys a brand new chapter for your entertainment. I have decided that I will use because it's very uncommon and I like being different from others because when everything is the same, life get boring. So while it may be awkward to some of you who want Male Kid, I ask you that you continue to read and at least give this story a chance.

Harem

Naruto/Tsubaki/Marie/Blair/Patty/Liz/Maka/Death the Girl (Fem. Kid)

Madara/Madusa/Arachne/Azusa Yumi

I also decided to give Madara a third girl because I gave Naruto another two girls. Its only fair. Also I'm giving Madara older women because while he looks sixteen we all know he is about a hundred which so being with a fifteen year old girl might not be the most comfortable thing for him... this simply means he doesn't want to be a pedo like Orchimaru.

* * *

First day of school,Meet the idiots

Madara and Naruto stood in front of the school as they looked at the door. Now is the time they had been ruing since they had arrived in this world. Now, they were going to school. The two just stood there as looking at the school with hatred as many students walked past them, a few looked at them strangely since they were just standing there.

"Are you two okay?" the two heard from behind them. They turned to see two teenagers standing in front of them. They recognized them as Maka Albarn and Soul Evans.

Soul had white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He was also known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally had a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweat band that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

Maka is of Japanese and Caucasian descent She is fairly petite, being about fifteen years old. Her outfit consisted of a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She usually wore white gloves. Her hair was ash blonde and in pigtails and she has large green eyes.

"Hn. Oh course we're okay." Madara said scowling that someone thought they had a problem. The only problem was that they had to go to school.

Naruto sighed, "Madara-teme, you don't have to be like that, she was only trying to help us" Naruto said to his partner who scoffed and turned away from him. Naruto turned back to Soul and Maka, "I'm sorry for his behavior, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and he's Madara Uchiha but I just call him Madara-teme." Naruto said letting out a few chuckles as Madara turned and glared at them.

Pointing at Soul and Maka, "You two are not allowed to call me that. He is only allowed to call me that because I can't kill him, but I have no problem killing the two of you." the Uchiha growled at them who took a step back away from him.

"Love you two Madara-teme" Naruto said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Ok, we wouldn't call you Madara-teme." Soul said lazily as he held up his in defense. 'But I can see why he calls you that' the white-haired boy though to himself with a mental sweat-drop.

"Ignore him." Naruto said as he pointed at Madara who had calmed down now from his little moment. Smiling, "We're good, it's just that we haven't been in a school in long time and we were enjoying our last moments of freedom by glaring at it." Naruto said jokingly at the two.

Soul smirk, "I know just how you feel." the white-haired weapon said to the blond who smiled back. Maka couldn't help but blush when Naruto smiled at them. "So where are the two of your from?" Soul asked but noticed that both of them stiffened when asked where they came from.

"That's a bit personal" Naruto said with a solemn expression. While it did pain him to think about it and would have loved to tell someone about his life as a Shinobi, Lord Death had proclaimed it a top-secret.

"Oh sorry" Soul said as he dropped the subject. He knew from his mission that sometimes entire villages were destroyed by evil humans. "So how many souls do you two have so far?" Soul said. Since the two were walking together and came from the same place he assumed that they were partners.

"I currently have 27 souls." Madara said to the two as he looked up at a window to find Medusa staring at them. "I'm going to get going now, there is someone I want to speak to." Madara said as he walked into the school. Naruto looked up at the window to see Medusa looking at them before waving and going back into her office.

'Madara, you old dog.' Naruto though with a small chuckle as he thought of Madara maybe falling for someone. "Well I'm free now since my partner left me to talk to his object of affection." Naruto said which lead Maka to blush a bit and Soul to grin madly, showing his sharp teeth.

"So, what are you going to do now?" The scythe asked the blond who shrugged.

"I guess I'll go pick up both mine and Madara's student IDs from Lord Death." Naruto said as he walked away leaving the two behind a bit confused since Lord Death didn't handle the school IDs.

Turning to his miester, "Well they were an interesting two. Now let's get going, cool guys aren't late to meet up with friends." Soul said as he and Maka entered the school and met up with their friends Black Star and Tsubaki. "What's up?" Soul said as he fist bumped Black Star.

"Nothing right now... AND IT"S SO BORING!" Black Star yelled before going off on a rant about how a 'Big Man' like himself shouldn't be board or in school because he was the man who would surpass even god.

Maka tapped her finger on her chin as she remembered the two new students that they had just met a few minutes ago. "Well there are two new students starting today." the blond said to the her two friends.

"New students?" Tsubaki asked since they would have been informed by the school if there was any new students coming. "Do you know their name?" The multi-weapon asked the pair.

"Yeah, we just ran into them actually."Soul said in his board voice. "I think they were called Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha." the white-haired scythe said. For once Black Star didn't make a sound and stood still with his head hung down. It kind of scared the three others as they had never seen their blue haired friend like this.

"Black Star" Tsubaki said with a hit of worry filling her voice as she watched her partner clench his fist as he gritted his teeth.

Black Star couldn't help but feel angry as he replayed the memory of his devastating defeat at the hands of the two new students. They had crushed him without breaking a sweat. He knew even if he denied it that Madara could have killed him that day if Naruto didn't tag in. "Where are they?" The assassin asked his two friends.

"Well I think that guy Madara went to see Medusa while Naruto went to Lord Death to get an ID." Soul answered as he scratched the back of his head since he didn't understand why his best friend was effected so intensely by the discovery that Naruto and Madara would be coming to school with them.

"I'm going to the Dispensary." Black Star said as he stormed towards the infirmary of the school. "Tsubaki are you coming?" The tanned assassin asked his partner.

"Why are you going to do Black Star?" She asked as she now adopted a serious expression, as much as she wanted Black Star to reach his goals, she would not help him if he decided to pick a fight with someone who clearly out skilled him.

Black Star turned back to his partner, "I'm going to prove that I'm the strongest Meister here." Black Star said in a serious tone which was very rare for him. Both Soul and Maka were speechless about what the blue haired boy had just said.

"Why are going to pick a fight with them already?!" Maka yelled as she Maka-chopped him into the ground with a large book in her hand.

Black Star stood up and glared at Maka, "I have a score to settle with them." He stated with his glare now focused on his partner. "So are you coming?" he asked again but his partner just shook no much to his surprise since Tsubaki always just went along with his plan. "Fine then, what about you Soul. Why don't you help me out." he asked his friend. The two had been talking for a while about becoming partners with each other and putting Maka and Tsubaki together as a separate team.

"Sure" Soul said as he followed behind his friend with his hands in his pockets.

'Boys' Maka though to herself as she shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose. The blonde looked at her friend who watched worriedly as the two boys walked away. "Tsubaki, why was Black Star so angry when I told you two their names?" The green-eyed girl asked the ninja tool.

Tsubaki sighed, "A few weeks ago, Black Star had gotten into a fight with Madara and challenged him and his partner Naruto to a fight. Let's just say that we got destroyed in that fight. Madara didn't even need to go into his weapon form, he also almost shattered Black Star's skull with a single kick. He moved so fast that Black Star didn't even have a chance to twitch. If his partner hadn't switched in Madara would have killed him. I wasn't able to get a good read on Madara's soul wavelength, but Naruto's was unreal. It was like a tidal wave was washing over me." Tsubaki said but had a small blush when she remembered how warm and kind the soul felt.

"They're that powerful?" Maka said with wide eyes. While Black Star wasn't the best Meisters in the world, he was still extremely strong compared to other students.

"More so. When we fought they were holding back." Tsubaki said as she look down at the ground as she replayed the events of the fight over and over again. After the fight Black Star had been is the hospital for over a weeks before he was released, after that he had trained non-stop so that he could beat the two who had humiliated him.

"And they have only gotten stronger." A board voice said from behind them, but Maka was able to recognize it instantly. They looked back to find Spirit leaning against the hallway wall. "When they fought you a few weeks ago, they couldn't even work together as Meister and weapon-only as single fighters. Now however while their connection isn't perfect, they are able to work together to gain unbelievable power." the red head said to the two girls. Over the last few weeks Naruto had been helping him control his more unwanted traits like being a complete pervert or obsessing over his daughter. It was hard but at least he could talk to his daughter without b=treating her like a child.

Maka on the other hand was shocked that her father hadn't been all over trying to treat her like a small child. "Father? What are you doing here?" she asked her perverted father.

"I was coming back from a meeting I had with Lord Death. I also wanted to go talk to my apprentice before going home to do some work." Death Scythe said to the two were gasping at the thought of someone being the apprentice to Spirit 'Death Scythe' Albarn. Spirit raised an eyebrow, "What's with the faces? I can be serious" He said but cried the last part.

"Well who's your apprentice?" Tsubaki asked the red haired Death scythe. She was curious who had been the person who had impressed Lord Death or Spirit himself enough to become the spirit of one of the most powerful weapons in the world.

"His name is Madara Uchiha. You know, one of the two guys Black Star is going after." Spirit said with a small smirk. He had been hanging out with the two shinobi a bit too much and had been picking up a few of their traits over the last few months, what could he say they two were fun to hang with, it was always funny when the two started to fight about the smallest things.

"WHAT!?" The two girl shouted. They had to stop Black Star and Soul before they ended up as a bloody smear on the school walls, Not only was one of the ones they were challenging even more powerful than the first time, but he was also the student of Spirit. The two started running after their partners in hopes that they could save them.

With Black Star and Soul

The two idiots were currently standing in front of the door to the dispensary. "Ready?" Soul asked his best friend who looked back at him and nodded.

"I've been ready for this since that day." Black Star said as he kicked the door in surprising the two already inside the room. Madara couldn't help but scowl when he saw Black Star.

'Really? The first time I talk to a woman for a descent conversation and this dope interrupts me" Madara thought in anger at the fact that the two younger boys had interrupted his time alone with Medusa. "What do you want _Short _Star?" Madara sad with a bit of a growl as he insulted the assassin.

Soul couldn't help but chuckle when the Uchiha called his friend Short Star. He could definatly say that the man had gained some cool points in his book.

"Don't call me that! I am Black Star! the man who will surpass even God and I challenge you and your partner to a rematch!" Black Star declared in his boisterous voice. Soul on the other hand couldn't help but face-palm at his best friends attitude.

"A rematch eh?" Another voice said behind them which was revealed to be Naruto's when he walked pass them into the dispensary. "What do you think Madara-teme? U saw we show them how strong we can be when we put our minds to it" Naruto said with a sinister smirk.

Hearing this, Soul couldn't help but regret ever deciding to help his friend fight these two.

"Hn. Whatever." Madara said as he walked over next to his Meister while still keeping up his Uchiha glare. "Medusa, could you please make two beds ready for these two. They'll need them once I'm done with them." Madara stated with a cruel smirk that made Naruto's smirk look like a loving smile in comparison.

'Shit! I have the feeling that I'm about to become a whole lot less cool after this battle.' Soul thought in fear but straitened up. 'But if I bail then I would be a coward and that would be less cool that losing to them." the white haired scythe decided. "I will be his partner this time though." He said as he smirked revealing his sharp teeth. "And those beds will be for you and your partner"

"Lets go outside. I would hate to break anything on our first day, right Madara-teme?" Naruto said as he leaped out the window and preformed a flip before landing on his feet outside with Madara right behind him. Every classroom that was able to look out at the courtyard was now looking down at the with a majority of the girls looking at them with hearts in their eyes.

Soul and Black Star jumped out after them. Everyone who didn't currently have a class and was around for it gathered around the four Among them was Maka and Tsubaki who were worried but also a bit angry at their partners.

"What's going on here?" a man Maka and Tsubaki recognized as their teacher Sid. Sid was a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair and black Japanese tattoos on both his arms which still remain in his current form. The kanji shown in the tattoo on his shoulder stands for "Death", and the arrow under it stands for "Person". He also appeared with a headband that had the writing meaning "Hole" upon it.

"I was just about to show these two who's the best in the school." Black Star said with a confident grin. Madara couldn't help but look at the boy with a dumbfounded look. The kid actually believed that he could defeat both him and Naruto. He didn't even need Naruto's help to wipe the floor with him.

"As your teacher I dis..." However Sid was cut of by the appearance of Spirit on the field.

The red-head looked over at Sid, "That's enough Sid. Lord Death himself has approved of this battle and you're to be the referee." The death scythe said in a cool and laid back tone as he turned to Naruto and Madara. "Don't kill them or cripple them for life. This also includes using the Amaterasu on them." Spirit said as he walked through the crowd back to the Death Room.

Maka and Tsubaki were speechless at the moment. They couldn't believe that the leader of the school, the God of Death himself had just approved a fight. On top of that he had given Naruto and Madara a restriction in not using what ever Amaterasu was, but anything named after a god or goddess had to be powerful.

"Well you heard him." Sid said as he stood between the two sides. He really disapproved of the fight since he could feel the power radiating of the two former shinobi and didn't want his son/brother figure to get hurt, however Lord Death would never approve of a fight unless it was for a good reason and he trusted the god above all else. "No killing or crippling. Also the team of Madara and Naruto isn't allowed to use the attack Amaterasu." He said as he moved out of the battle field. "Begin"

The second the word came out of Sid's mouth, both Black Star and Soul charged head first at the two former shinobi. To everyone else they looked like blurs but to Naruto and Madara, they were moving in slow-motion. The two shinobi smirked before Madara started to glow and turned into a Gunbai with a kama attached by a chain.

Naruto held out the Gunbai horizontally with the Sharingan side showing but as the two came closer, he rotated the war-fan so that the Rinnegan side was showing. The blond waited for the two to come in before he unleashed a move this world had never seen before, "Shinra..." Naruto said as the two got within two meters of him. He waited until the two were with two feet of him, "...Tensei!" The blond Meister finished.

The jaws of everyone who was watching dropped as an invisible force blasted Black Star and Soul backward with little effort. The ground under the blond jinchuriki had been turned into a small crater. Naruto had lowered the force of the attack as to not kill the two since they were banned from doing that to a fellow student.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked coldly at the two as they shakily from their spots on the ground. Soul was bleeding already from his mouth while Black Star had a streak of blood coming down his face. "I guess they still have more fight in them." Naruto said as he rotated the Gunbai so that the Sharingan was facing his enemies.

"We're not done yet." Soul said as his left arm turned into a black and red scythe. The two charged once again at Naruto who looked board at them. Soul jumped and tried to decapitate him, but he ducked under it, letting the white haired boy fly over him. Black Star seeing an opening charged to hit Naruto with a Soul Menace but was unprepared when Naruto rotated the Gunabi back so the Rinnegan was showing .

Black Star's fist connected with the broad side of Madara in his weapon form, but once again Naruto smirked. "Uchiha Return" he whispered just loud enough so that Black Star could hear it. The war-fan absorbed the force behind the attacked and sent it right back at the blue haired assassin, sending him soaring back.

_"Why are you not finishing them yet?" Madara asked annoyed that his partner was toying around with the two using weakened versions of their attacks. While they didn't feel ungodly pain anymore, it still hurt like a bitch and at the rate they were going they could only last about three more minutes before he would be forced to turn back to human._

'Three more moves' Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Ok enough. Soul Scythe form." Black Star called out to his partner who grinned madly before jumping up into the air and started t glow as he transformed right in front of the sun so no one- not even Black Star- could see where or when he was going to come down. When Black Star saw a shadow coming down, he attempted to catch Soul by the blade, but ended up getting a cut to the top of his skull. Black Star screamed as blood squirted from the wound.

'If he dies it is so not my fault.' Naruto thought with a large sweat-drop appearing on him.

"That's it" Black Star said as he stopped bleeding and tried to pick up Soul but their clashing souls caused extreme pain to course through them, with Black Star spitting up blood and half of Soul's body coming out of scythe form and puking blood. "Damn it let me use you!"

"Hey! Stop forcing your wavelength on me!" Soul yelled back at Black Star before the two separated. "Black Star, it's over between us." Soul said as he turned away from Black Star and put his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? What exactly are you saying Soul?" Black Star asked his friend.

"If we stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best." Soul said in a serious tone. Everyone looked at them with a dumbfounded expression.

_"Can we blast them now?" Madara asked his partner. They were wasting time by listing to this shit._

'No, let see where this goes. It's just starting to get good.' Naruto thought back much to the irritation of Madara.

"Oh, I understand but even though it's over, would it be okay if we stayed friends?" Black Star asked a bit nervous about what Soul would respond.

"You idiot!" Soul shouted catching Black Star's attention. "Of course we're still going to be friends, FOREVER!" Soul yelled at the blue haired boy as he ran at him with a wide smile and teary eyes.

"Oh Soul!" Black Star yelled as he ran towards Soul with a wide smile.

"Black Star!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Those two need professional help." Maka deadpanned as she watched the events that were happening on the battle field.

The two meisters hugged but the moment was interrupted by a small fire-ball smashing into them.

"Oops. Sorry. My wrist slipped." Naruto said as he held Madara in his weapon form in his hands with a bit of smoke rising from it.

"Alright, lets end this" Soul said as he stood back up along with his friends. They're clothes were scorched and torn by now and they had blood flowing down their faces. The white haired boy's arm changed into a scythe while Black Star powered up a soul menace, the two charged at the blond who was ready to end this.

_"Your wrist didn't slip you lair." Madara said with a small smirk._

'I have already witnessed to many man hugs back in the shinobi world thanks to Rock Lee and Might Guy and I am not about to witness anymore in a different dimension.' Naruto thought back to the Uchiha who couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the blond's distress.

_'What ever. We have twenty seconds left before we must part.'__ Madara said as he wiped a bit of blood from his lower lip while Naruto did the same for his nose._

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood his ground with Madara up with the Sharingan showing at the two. Maka's eyes widened as she figured out their fighting style. 'The side with the red eyes is for offensive attacks while the one with the purple ringed eyes is for defence.' the blonde thought to herself in realization.

"AHH" Soul and Black Star yelled as they charged at the smirking blond.

"Uchiha- Burning Rotation" Naruto called out as he started to spin rapidly in place as the two got within range of his attack. A large dome of swirling fire slammed into the two causing a large explosion which was dispersed when Black Star and Soul went flying back covered in burns and cuts.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the defeated bodies of his opponents. He had created this move when he remembered Neji's rotation technique and decided to try it out with Madara. He had figured it out when he applied the concept of the Rasengan by using the winds produced by Madara in conjunction with the fires to form a large dome of winds spinning rapidly in different directions around him and adding fire.

"Winners. Naruto and Madara." Sid said as two teachers came and picked up the unconscious forms of Soul and Black Star. Madara changed back into his human form and appeared to be panting lightly. Madara walked away into the school while Naruto walked over to Tsubaki and Maka.

"I'm sorry that we had to rough up your partners like that." Naruto said with an apologetic smile. he felt bad but he had to show the two not to undervalue their partners and to not let their ego get the best of them.

Maka waved him off, "It's okay Naruto, the two needed that to get the message that they aren't as strong as they think they are." the green eyed girl with a kind smile. However she then noticed something. Since the start of the battle, she hadn't been able to see either Naruto's or Madara's souls. "Uh Naruto, if it's not to personal can you please tell me why I can't see your soul."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but then remembered that she had soul perception and could see souls. "Oh, that's because you were standing in the range of the soul wavelength the entire time." Naruto said with a wide but kind smile when he saw both girls gasping at the sheer size of his soul. "Actually I think you can see Madara-teme's soul right now he said as he pointed at a wall which had section of the Uchiha's soul sinking in as Madara moved within the school.

"Holy shit!" Maka yelled before covering her mouth at the fact that she had cursed in public.

Naruto chuckled, "Well as an apology, how about I treat the two of you for dinner tonight." Naruto suggested getting blushes from both girls who thought about the offer before giving the blond their answer.

"Sure" Maka said nervously as she shifted from side to side nervously. The only guys she had only gone out with Black Star and Soul and they were more like brothers to her than date material.

Tsubaki just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Like Maka she hadn't really had a social life outside of her group with Black Star, Soul, and Maka because of her shy nature and the fact that most men just focused on her chest not her. But Naruto was different, he hadn't looked down at her breasts once during any of their conversations.

"Cool, I'll pick you two up at seven." Naruto said as he walked away after Madara. The last thing he needed was the Uchiha killing someone because they insulted him or tried to hit on Medusa.

* * *

Well I'm finally finished with this chapter.

Tell me what you thought of the battle.

Review, faveriote, or follow please. PM if you have questions but don't ask for spoilers. I have plans for the Kyuubi so don't worry about it for now.


End file.
